The Hunger Games 4: The return Of JLP
by JLPStories
Summary: This story tells what happened after the final chapter of The Mockingjay, but also tells a different storyline. Note that this is my first try on this site.
1. Chapter 1 The birth of the Princess

''The child is coming!'' Many doctors rush the 21 year old Katniss Mellark to the Birth room in the only hospital in District 12, which only existed because Katniss and her Husband Peeta had bought it from their money from both the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Katniss yells out loud, while she gives birth to her child. As birth has been completed Peeta Mellark, a tall blond man with black clothes, rushes the room in and is right in time to see his daughter in the arms of his black haired wife. Peeta says: ''Look at that, my two ladies together.'' Katniss smiles to him while she says her daughter's name: ''Jaylee.'' Peeta says to Katniss: ''Let's hope she will grow strong, because like all the kids from 12 to 18 she must participate The Hunger Games.'' Katniss nods while she hold Jaylee tight to her chest…


	2. Chapter 2 JLP, UN and WEF

''Shit, we got North-Korean on the left side!'' ''Call Squadron B23 for emergency call!'' It's 73 years before the birth of Jaylee, and JLP, Jamy Legend Productions, an Elite organization created for the US Navy, fights together with UN(United Nations) Forces, ''Fuck, they shot a F25 Breaker down!'', and the WEF, Western Europe Forces, an organization set up by The European Union, following the Dutch, English, French, German and Irish Forces. ''Call Jamy now!'' A voice from above the war says: ''I'm here already.'' and a boy at the age of 16, blond hair under a black snapback, a thin gray Bonprix jacket, Black jeans, white and blue Panther sneakers, a black T-shirt with green JLP on it, green grey eyes and black pair of glasses, flies down with a wingpack, a jetpack made in the shape of a pair of wings, into the battle. The world is in a big war, called 'The war of Gods', because of JLP being a team existing out of descendants of gods. The boy, obviously Jamy, presses his ear and a headphone with a microphone comes out of his ear. ''Giratin, status!'' ''The North-Korean have joined the forces of Russia, Chinese Fighter are suicide attacking on the UN F22's, which is fuckin' working!'' ''How are the forces of Raiki and Orange doing?'' ''They are holding up enough!'' ''And Catherine?'' Giratin pauses for a moment, while Jamy pushes. ''Catherine is dead.'' ''What?'' ''She is FUCKING DEAD, killed by a Iran Bomber!'' Jamy stops for a moment as his body begins glowing with a green light. His eyes turn completely green with some small lines drawing from them. With a roar of anger he unleashes his Enragement on all the enemies, and the Chinese Commander, Takarish Myou, screams: ''Get away, we're doomed.'' The enemy forces draw out and gets bombed by the Dutch, but Jamy is still raging as he gets captured in a cylinder of glass…


	3. Chapter 3 Thundercloud

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jamy wakes up in his bed in the military base located in Washington DC, US. He looks at the time. ''It's 22:34, meaning the party will be thrown soon.'' He looks at the paper that was placed on his clipboard: Private Walkmary's birthday, party starts at 3:45 GMT, the DJ will be Lt. Legend. DJ will be Lt. Legend! ''SHIT!'' Jamy searches his Bonprix jacket and Panther sneakers, put them on and walks out of his barrack. With his laptop under his arm, Jamy walks to the open field near the airport, where mostly parties are given. Jamy reaches the DJ stand, starts his laptop, plugs the green wire into the DJ volume board, plugs a Mic in the board and touches the Mic, which gives a high and loud beep. Jamy opens his music folder and looks at his watch. ''22:43. The crowd must be coming now.'' Than Jamy notices the whole crowd right in front of him, which makes him smile. Jamy picks up the Mic and yells through it: ''YO DC, YO READY FOR THE BEST BIRTHDAY FOR JACK!?'' The crowd cheers meaning yes to Jamy, who is following his old DJ experience. ''YO ALL READY FOR SOME TSUNAMI!?'' and he starts a huge playlist, starting with DVBBS Borgeous TSUNAMI. The music hits the whole crowd when a yellow and black striped Chevrolet Camaro 2011 drives over the runway and stops. A mid-tall man, black hair, denim jacket, jeans and sneakers, steps out of the car and walks in the crowd. Jamy turns the volume low while he yells through the Mic: ''And there he is people: Jack Walkmary, the Party Animal! Give him a HUGE Applause!'' And that's what the crowd does. ''Ready for more? Here comes some Thunder!'' Jamy select a number called Yellow Claw the Opposites Thunder. The beat almost blows up the whole ground because the Boxes Jamy uses are Subwoofer 3.5.8 with a lot of decibels. Jamy houses with the music as the alarm goes off. ''Attention soldiers, there is something going on at the North-west Side of the US. We need Sgt. R. Legend and Lt. J. Legend in the F35 JSF.4 now.'' Jamy calls out to Raiki and together the run to the silo's where their JSF is waiting for them to lift. Raiki is a boy that looks exactly as Jamy expect for one thing: his red hair. Years ago Jamy cloned himself and made a person out of it, which he called Raiki Thunder Legend. There was one difference between the two, who saw each other as brothers, and that was Raiki's hair, which was supposed to be light blond, but became red. The first clothes Raiki ever worn was a White Marine suit, but was changed to the type of clothing Jamy wears, but instead of grey it is white. Jamy and Raiki start up the F35 and lift off to the Northwest. Jamy says to Raiki: ''If you see something you tell it'' ''Roger that!'' When they reach the place where they must be Jamy gives the command to look out and Raiki starts looking around, while Jamy circles the place. After a while, Jamy turns towards southwest and flies straight into a strange Thundercloud Jamy hasn't noticed before. The JSF gets sucked in and everything turns black…/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4 A Legend on the Reaping

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jamy wakes up from the roar of a strange engine, and above him he sees some sort of airplane. It takes a split second for Jamy to realize that this hovercraft wants to kill him. Jamy gets on his legs in a second, draws out of his arm an AK-47 and fires at the hovercraft. While shooting, he runs as fast as he can, however the hovercraft stops following Jamy and goes another direction. Jamy stops running and draws the gun back. Then Jamy realizes that he is near a fence and that Raiki is nowhere near him. Jamy starts calling out to Raiki, with no success. Jamy decides to climb over the fence, ignoring the sign saying 'high voltage'. Jamy says to himself: ''They don't know me. I can climb a 1 million voltage fence without feeling one shock. Dumbasses. I only get stronger from it.'' Jamy climbs over the fence and notices that the fence has no voltage at all. As soon as Jamy hits the other side of the fence he sees a village that looks like a slave village. Jamy guesses that this is a Timeblurre, a spot in time where things mix up. Jamy walks into a market where people start looking at him. Jamy says to a guy: ''What are ya lookin' at? By the way ya'll lookin to me it's like Medieval and Termicalypse are together. You're still looking. Stop lookin' or yo lose your head.'' The guy Jamy was talking to rises from his chair angrily and rises his fist to punch Jamy. Jamy waits for the blow to come, so he has a reason to fight, but the man was stopped by a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, grey boots and light brown leather jacket, black T-shirt, dark green pants and a red bird pin. She looks Jamy in the eyes and says: ''Come with me.'' Jamy follows the girl to her house, which is a bakery. The girl lets Jamy in and a women in the mid-thirty walks to the girl and asks: ''Jaylee, who's that boy you brought with you. He doesn't seem to be neither from the Seam nor around these part of District 12.'' The girl, whose name is obviously Jaylee, says to her mother: ''He was arguing with Staco, but I reminded Staco of what will happen to him if he fights.'' Her mother says then to Jamy: ''You got some big balls arguing with Staco.'' Jamy says: ''I have fought with things that are waaaay stronger than he even looks. Next to them, that guy was just air.'' Then Jaylee's younger brother, a twelve year old blonde little boy, dressed in a green pants, and grey shirt, walks into the room and says to his mother: ''Mom, a Peacekeeper want some cake for the celebration tonight.'' Her mother says shocked: ''Of course, it's the Reaping day today. I should dress you both up like the ordinary way of the Reaping.'' Jaylee asks: ''And what about him?'' She points at Jamy. Her mother says to her: ''I don't have boy clothes in his size. But how old are you, boy?'' Jamy responds: ''I'm sixteen years old, and my name is Jamy Legend.'' Jaylee's younger boy asks: ''Where are you from.'' Jaylee says to the boy, who is called Jacob, that he can't ask such racist things, but Jamy responds nicely: ''I'm from Washington DC, USA.'' Just as Jaylee want to ask one more thing a sound goes off and Jaylee's mother tells them to go to the Justice Building. Jaylee walks together with Jacob and Jamy to a spot where every teenager is going. Jacob backs off while Jaylee tells Jamy to move onward, and Jamy loses them out of sight. A woman in white clothes asks Jamy for his finger for some blood, and Jamy gives his finger. The bloody finger is put on a paper and the woman asks Jamy's name. Jamy says to her: ''My name is Ialga Jamy Legend.'' Then Jamy moves on to a group of boys that most likely are smaller than Jamy. When all the people, between 12 and 18, stand on their place, a beep that Jamy recognizes from his DJ parties. A woman, that looks like a lollypop to Jamy, says: ''Welcome, welcome. It has been a few years since the Hunger Games took back its shape with help from our current President G.O. Snow, but let's get started. Oh, and Happy Hunger Games, May the odds be ever in your favor.'' She walks to her left to a glass bowl picks a name from a bowl full of papers, draws one and says the name on it. It's Jacobus Mellark. Everybody seems surprised. Jaylee steps up to hold her Jacob and yells at the woman, called Kailea Trinket: ''I volunteer as a Tribute!'' Jacob screams as he is pulled back from his sister by Edward Hawthorne, a friend of Jaylee. Kailea says to Jaylee to come on the stage and to say her name. ''My name is Jaylee Mellark.'' Kailea says then: ''Then you must be his sister. Give a warm applause for the second volunteer in the history of District 12.'' But when Kailea walks to the other bowl to pick a paper with a boy's name on it, a hand raises from the boy's side. Kailea points at him and Jamy's voice reaches from him: ''Dafuq? What was all that rush about? Someone volunteers, I can do better. So I volunteer too.'' Jamy, still dressed in his normal clothing, walks up the stage and tells his name. ''The name is Jamy Legend, and I promise to keep Jaylee alive. Even if it costs my own life.'' He kisses his hand and raises two fingers, making a peace sign and then steps in Justice Building to prepare to go to the main city of Panem: The Capitol…/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5 The train to the Capitol

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As soon as they leave the Justice Building, Jamy, Jaylee and Kailea are escorted to a car and driven to the only train station near District 12. Jaylee looks at everyone near them. They are all saluting them with the sign Jamy used. Jamy steps in the train and Jaylee can hear Jamy make a sound that she didn't hear before. ''Yo Jaylee, You should check this train out. Pretty epic.'' Jaylee steps in the train and sees nothing but posh materials. ''Even at the base back in DC, we didn't even had this expensive shit.'' As soon as Kailea steps in, the doors close and the train starts moving. Jamy looks out of the window. ''What the fuck? I can see the JSF from here, that piece of crap. Survives different attacks by aliens, but doesn't survive a thundercloud. It's all fucked up.'' Jaylee then starts to get fed up by Jamy and says: ''Stop swearing, please.'' Then Kailea stands up and says: ''I'm going to look where Peeta remains. He is probably getting himself drunk again.'' As soon as Kailea walks away, a tall Blonde man walks in from the other side. Peeta looks at the both Tributes and says: ''No. Not you Jaylee.'' Jaylee recognizes her dad hardly. But when Jaylee wants to respond, a low volume tune goes off and Jamy says: ''Sorry, that's my mobile phone. Gotta pick up.'' Jamy pulls out a black mobile phone out of his pocket and says: ''Yo, Jamy here.'' At the other side of the line comes a really low voice that says: ''We have your brother, your friends are dead, and you are dead in less than three weeks.'' ''Wait, you said you had my brother. YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RAIKI!'' ''He's in good hands for now. But if you die in the arena, he will die too.'' ''When I get out the Games you are fucking dead!'' Jamy stops the call and says: ''What are ya'll lookin at? That son of a bitch, seriously.'' Jamy looks at a corner in the ceiling and says: ''Big jerkoff, if you're watching this you're dead.'' And Jamy leaves the coupe. But as soon as Peeta starts talking to Jaylee, they hear Jamy yelling: ''Where the fuck is my MP3 player? If I left it in the F35 I'm gonna jump off this train!'' Peeta says to Jaylee: ''You should go to your room. You need all the rest you can get.'' Jaylee stands up and walks to her room, which is next to Jamy's. She lays onto her bed. Jaylee thinks of the stories that her mother told her about her Hunger Games experiences. ''I think I'm going to win, but Jamy is not really someone to mess with.'' And she falls asleep…/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6 Capitol

Jaylee wakes up form a strange noise coming out of Jamy's room. As soon as she steps outside she sees that Jamy wrote '#JLP_victory_spark' on his door with green characters. Jaylee laughs quietly and whispers to herself: ''Jamy is taking this too serious.'' Then a sound burst comes out of Jamy's room. Jaylee steps inside the room to ask Jamy to turn down the volume, and she gets a more destroying sound against her ears. As soon as Jamy sees her, he turns down the volume and asks: ''Do you like it? It's Showtek Slow Down Anthem Emporium 2013.'' Jaylee says to Jamy: ''That was loud! I couldn't even hear myself think!'' ''What kind of music are you Fags in D12 used to then?'' Then Jaylee starts to get fed up big time. ''Fags? You are a fag yourself.'' Now Jamy starts to get fed up: ''Shut the fuck up bitch! You don't even know the meaning of fag, or faggot!'' Jaylee starts yelling at Jamy: ''I'M NOT A BITCH!'' ''YES YOU GODDAMNIT ARE!'' ''I'M NOT!'' Jaylee walks out of the room crying, resulting that Peeta walks in and says: ''This is not really good for the image Kailea and I are building up. The boy from beyond and the Princess of Fire.'' ''Wow, wait. Princess? You're kiddin' right?'' Peeta shakes his head. ''However, since you're obviously not from District 12, I should explain you what I'm doing here. I am your mentor, both you and Jaylee, and I'm supposed to train you for the Hunger Games that are coming up. Are you listening?'' Jamy started with singing a song. Well, more like Rapping. Jamy cuts it and asks: ''Don't you like it? I rapped Linkin Park One Step Closer.'' ''And what is Linkin Park?'' ''It's a Heavy Metal band. If I had my MP I would've let you hear it, it's a pretty epic song.'' Jamy reaches out to the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a white bag with Dutch text on it. ''This, is my secret cookie bag, specialized on Dutch Spiced Cookies. Here, taste. I eat them to.'' Peeta sticks one in his mouth, swallows it and says: ''These cookies are tasty. Who made them?'' Jamy points at himself and then looks out of the window. ''Is that Quartz-white building the Capitol?'' Peeta turns around and says: ''Yep that's it. That is the city where you will be trained for the Hunger Games, and what is Quartz?'' Jamy's eyes give the answer: Don't Bother. As soon as the train hits the station, which is a big hall, flashes of camera's start to sparkle and Jamy can't help it to stick up his middle finger and pulling of a sadistic laugh on his face. Jaylee looks down and doesn't look in the camera's. They are led to a room with different humans that look ridiculous. Jaylee and Jamy are separated and Jaylee lays down on a cosmetic bed. One of the girls that rips off Jaylee's (every rip she moans) hair on her leg says: ''Drake, your stylist for this Hunger Games, will come see you in a minute. Now, don't be Naughty and go anywhere.'' The girls leave the room and a man with a look that Jamy would give the rating 'normal' walks into the room. Jaylee is shocked: ''Are you Drake?'' ''Yes I am. I am going to guide you to the Hunger Games, focusing on your look. I hope you are going to listen, because your District friend next door has inspired me, with his jacket. You don't know he has a gun in his pocket, do you?'' Jaylee looks shocked at Drake. ''Just kidding. What about a grey dress with green gloves and blue heels.'' Jaylee nods. In the next room is Jamy concentrating on what his strategy is. 'I can flee, but that makes me weak, although I don't need a weapon. Jaylee needs one though. My wingpack would be cheating, but there are no rules in Hunger Games. Logicality. So flying over to the weaponry and collect needing it is.' Jamy opens his eyes and looks into the eyes of a woman. Jamy says to her: ''You're… a normal dressed lady.'' ''Thanks. I like to hear that for once. People don't like me and my brother, who is treating your girlfriend next door, because of our looks. I guess my name is from the old times to. My name is Linda.''…


	7. Chapter 7 Snow's Office

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"''You're not able to hurt me.'' Raiki, tied to his chair, looks into the eyes of Snow, whose are dark brown. ''Raiki, Raiki, Raiki. You simply have failed to understand why you are here. I sent that cloud here to prevent that the apocalyptic event, that shaped this land, wouldn't happen. Only you and Jamy could've stopped it. And you both had stopped the war that also shaped the land as well. It was too easy to send a Time Distortion Cloud into the past to prevent it.'' Raiki looks shocked at Snow. 'The room looks like Obama's office.' Is what goes on in Raiki's head. 'Don't think of death, think of something joyful. The times I had with Jamy, Orange and Giratin. Playing Minecraft, Call Of Duty and Team Fortress 2. Man I wish that those times came back.' Somewhere near sounds of cheering start to rise up. ''That's your Bro coming.'' Snow walks to the window and looks down. ''It was not that we wanted a random boy. I knew that the Mellark girl would volunteer for her brother, just like her mother did.'' He walks towards Raiki. ''That's why I've commanded that the name 'Jacob Mellark' was fulfilled into the glass bowl for girls. And I knew that Jamy would volunteer to show off that he dares. I know my brother too well that he didn't do that. Remember you that movie we saw on the 21th of December 2014, Raiki? Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1? This is what happened after Part 2. Katniss' Children grew up, but instead of what Ms. Collins' book says the Hunger Games came to exist after my so called 'brother' Snow died and I took over when the resisting District 13 was pulled down by Robot Clones of JLP.'' 'But of course! The blueprints that Orange made to end the war!' Raiki asks: ''How did you find it?'' ''Simple. JLP was destroyed in the war when they were helping the Resistance and they were never seen again. I searched an empty barrack and found it. But enough talking! It's time…''/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8 Tribute Parade

As soon as Jamy is done, Linda says: ''You have to wear something different than you wore on the Reaping.'' ''Only if I can wear it on the Games.'' ''Maybe.'' And Linda smiles. As soon as Jamy steps in his clothes, a grey leather jacket, blue Sneakers and green gloves, his telephone goes off and Jamy answers it: ''Hello?'' ''Sir?'' ''Jiro?'' Jamy looks at Linda, who pulls off a asking look on her face. ''Sir, finally, I've contact. It's been more than 80 year and my system need a upgrade.'' ''Where are you now?'' ''DC base. People are setting up some sort of shield around DC. I'll give you a Telephone update.'' In a split-second Jamy's Telephone transforms from a small to medium telephone. ''There you go, a Samsung Galaxy S1.'' And Jiro hangs up. ''Well, that was my computer. He has a mind of his own. That's how I programmed him.'' Linda looks at Jamy from tip to toe. ''Perfect. Let's go to your parade carriage to get you installed for the parade.'' When Jamy en Linda walk out the treatment room the meet up with Drake and Jaylee. Jamy wears a ash gray leather jacket, grey gloves with cut-off tips, black jeans, blue Nikes and a black-red-white Chicago snapback. Jaylee is a different story; blue strings in her hair, blue make-up lines next to her eyes, blood-red lipstick, blue dress, green gloves going up her arm and blue heels. An reaction from Jamy is not left away: ''Wow Jaylee, you looking great girl!'' Jaylee smiles: ''Thank you!'' Then trumpets play and Drake says: ''Get ready, you're last so get on the carriage, Jaylee and… WHERE IS JAMY!?'' Jaylee, Linda and Drake look around and then district 12 is called. '''Go, now.''

''From your favorite reporter Cesar Flickermann, live at the Hunger Games Parade, Cesar how is it there?'' ''It's going to be a harsh battle for the Tributes. Let's see, District 1, pretty ordinary…What's that music?'' A hard beat sounds through the area, and behind the parade car of district 12 comes a Black Camaro with a green '12' painted on the front, in the back black subwoofers where the beat comes from, and behind the wheel sits Jamy, pointing one arm in the air, moving to the beat. ''AND WHAT AN ENTRY FOR DISTRICT 12 PEOPLE! IT'S NONE OTHER THAN JAMY LEGEND, THE MALE TRIBUTE FROM DISTRICT 12! WHAT AN ENTRY PEOPLE!'' Jamy asks to Jaylee: ''Would you go sit on the back, my princess?'' Jaylee is delighted and says yes. As soon as Jaylee sits, Jamy lets the car make a roaring sound. Jaylee takes a seat on the rear, resting her legs on the backseat. She sees Jamy hurling over. ''YO CAPITOL! YO BETTER MAKE SPACE CAUSE MY MUSIC IS SO AWESOME THAT IT TAKES A LOT OF SPACE! D12 FOR THE WIN, BRO!'' The audience cheers when Jamy drives by and even Cesar can't shut up about Jamy. ''-WHAT A AMAZING APPEARANCE JAMY MADE UP! I PERSONALLY HOPE DISTRICT 12 HAS THE WINNER THIS YEAR!'' Jamy yells again in the mic: ''DEFQON 1, IT'S ALL NOSTALGIA TO ME! GET READY! 1, 2, 3, JUMP!'' The Capitol jumps along with the beat coming out of the Subwoofers in the rear. As soon as the parade is settled in front of a white building, a grey haired, brown eyed, in black jacket, blue jeans and blue sneakers dressed man steps on a balcony and speaks: ''Welcome, tributes from the lands beyond. And Mr. Legend, would you please play a badass tune?'' ''Okay. I'm gonna look if something of that kind is in the list. Found it, Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis – Thrift Shop.'' ''Thanks Mr. Legend. So it is the 99th Hunger Games this year, although it stopped at 75th and started 17 years ago. Well, I wanted it this way. So District 1 to 12, good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor.'' After the speech, Snow kisses his hand and raises two fingers in the air, like Jamy did. Then the Parade starts moving to a place called the trainings center. Jaylee steps off the rear and Jamy steps out of the car. Both sees Kailea, Drake, Linda and Peeta walk towards them. Jamy gets a blow from Kailea, but Peeta says: ''That was excellent, Jamy. You even got President Snow at your side. That means something big.'' Linda gives Jamy a kiss on one cheek. ''Good job, but your clothing is back to its original.'' And Linda is right. Jamy wears his traditional black shirt, grey jacket and black jeans, but he wears the Chicago snapback, one of the cut-off gloves, the right one, and the blue Sneakers. The gang is leaded by some white suited men to a building behind Snow's office, called the Training Center. As soon as they arrive, Peeta says: ''This is where you to are being trained for the Games, however this is also where we are staying for the upcoming week. Because we are District 12, we get the Penthouse.'' They take the elevator to level 12, which is indeed a penthouse. Peeta tells Jaylee and Jamy to get ready for dinner. Jaylee steps inside her room, gets undressed and right before she walks into the shower, Jamy walks in: ''Yo J, they got some nice snacks to order… Oh, oops, sorry.'' And he walks out. ''Jamy, why did you not even stay?'', Jaylee asks…


	9. Chapter 9 Training Center scope

Upon arriving the next morning in the Training Center, a big hall with Training Dummies, Natural Environments and Weapons, Jamy makes a whistle sound and says: ''Kinda Poshy. Hey, look! They got real guns over there!'' Jaylee looks at the point towards Jamy points and sees a pile of guns. Jamy walks towards it and one of the other tributes looks while Jamy says: ''A RPK-74 LMG, let's test it.'' Meanwhile, Jaylee is at the Edible Food Station, where she just finishes. Jaylee walks towards a pile where she sees a bow and a sheet of arrows. She walks towards the shooting range, loads an arrow and fires. The arrow lands straight into the head of the dummy. Then a familiar voice sounds next to her: ''Boom! Headshot! Good shot, girl. But only arrows won't safe ya out there.'' Jamy aims through a cylinder towards the dummy, and pulls the trigger. A loud bang goes through the whole Training Center and even the Gamemakers, who are in a room above the Training Center, look around to see a dummy's head at the shooting range being blown off. A clicking sound occurs and Jamy says: ''I wasn't even doing my best. This SV-98 EX2 is a hunting rifle from 2010, customized with a 3PK-X Scope, a Silent-EZ Small Barrel Extension and a red dot Target Light. It was supposed not to make a sound because of the barrel, but it did. Let's see what wrong with it.'' And Jamy walks away.

After a while the tributes are called for lunch. Jamy takes a seat at the end of the table, with a black gun next to him. The brown haired girl from District 4 takes a seat next to him and says: ''That weapon you fired, you know a lot about it. Why?'' ''I barely know you. I consider saying it if you tell your name.'' ''It's Lesa Lopez. And you are Jamy Legend.'' ''How did you know that? I'd thought that I was fairly unknown when I joined in.'' Lesa moves closer. ''Everybody knows the weapon-knowing hardstyler from District 12. They love you here in the Capitol. But why did you know much about that weapon?'' ''Years of being in the US Army. Then you know how to fight.'' Then Lesa is called by a tall boy with blond hair who is sitting next to a group existing out of two other boys and two girls. ''Is it okay that I leave?'' Jamy nods. Lesa stands up and walks towards the boy she was called by. The Jaylee walks towards Jamy and asks out of pure jealousness: ''What wanted Lesa from District 4 from you?'' ''Nothing.'' ''You should watch out. They know you're dangerous so they might be going for you first.'' ''You know them well, I think. What are the names of the boys?'' ''The red haired one is District 1's Jac Ling, the small, blond one is District 2's Leroy Harenga, and the last one is Jay Blacksmith from District 4.'' ''I'm going for Jay first.'' He turns towards Jaylee. ''I think we should consider alliance with Lesa.'' Then he looks around to see some more tributes. ''And as far as I can see no one else than us three.'' Jaylee agrees…


	10. Chapter 10 Ratings of Interview

After a couple of days of training, Peeta says at one evening: ''Tomorrow are the Individual Trainings. There you are going to be rated on your best skill, like weapons. Jamy, '' Jamy makes a sound which means he listens. '', you were easy to choose, since you already showed you knowledge of weaponry, and your use of weaponry. Jaylee, since we saw you using a bow pretty well, Kailea and I thought you should get high ratings on that.'' Jamy asks: ''What the fuck is that needed for, mate? I mean, I only know Physical ratings on health and muscles. Not on weaponry.'' ''It is a necessary aspect on your Hunger Games.'' Jamy is not really amused but starts eating. After dinner, Jaylee asks: ''Why do you eat so less, Jamy.'' And Jaylee is right: the last week Jamy has eaten less than what is on the table on today. ''Well, preparing on being in the arena, food wise.'' ''That is smart, really smart.'' Peeta replies. Jamy nods, stands up and leaves towards his room.

It's around 1:23 A.M. when Jaylee hears something coming from the roof. She stands up, gets half dressed in a bathrobe and walks towards the roof. Upon arriving she sees Jamy standing on the roof leaning against a wall singing something:

_Hunger Games, I wanna win I win it all._

_I wanna win all day._

_I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming._

_You should've learned how to play._

_Yes I win it all, so I win it all._

_I wanna win all day._

_I'm not teaming, I'm not teaming._

_You should've seen my last Hunger Games._

_Jamy stands up and looks down at the city._

_Decisions._

_For more Grenade or a Minigun?_

_I'm searching for food, to eat it or that health fall._

_And that will help it regenerate._

_My wreath begins to resonate._

_Your friend might try to show me up, but I feel like the president._

_I want your gear I'll get it, and I get your friend's vest._

_See me in the TC._

_I Should start my own clan._

_Yo, they like to see me team, but all I do is slay._

_And every Hunger Games, man you should've learned to play._

Then Jamy notices Jaylee and asks: ''When did you came here? And why are you naked?'' Jaylee looks down to her clothing and sees that her bathrobe fell off when observing Jamy. ''Eh…I had clothes, but they fell off.'' Jamy turns towards the city again and says: ''Beautiful lookout here on the roof.'' Jaylee walks towards. ''Is it okay if I sing a bit?'' Jaylee nods.

_Take me down to the river bend._

_Take me down to the defying end._

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin._

_And show me how to be whole again._

Jaylee moves sideward towards Jamy. ''That was beautiful.'' Before Jaylee walks towards her room, she gives Jamy a small kiss on the cheek. ''See you tomorrow.''

''Well, today is the day you get rated on your skill, which has been chosen by us.'' ''Great, I'll be using a gun without being watched by freaking youth.'' Jamy replies on what Peeta has said. After an hour they take the elevator downwards to the Training Center. Jamy is the first on who takes a seat, but when Jaylee wants to sit next to Jamy, Lesa takes the seat next to him. Burned with Jealousness Jaylee takes a seat next to the boy from District 6, a blond haired, small guy, who does Jaylee remind of her little brother Jacob. She asks: ''What is your name?'' But the boy is absolutely nervous and because of that, he is unable to talk.

After a while, when the other tributes are already called, Jamy is called. He walks towards the white door for individual rating, he looks behind to Jaylee and blows a kiss towards her. Jamy enters the almost empty Training Center, with nothing but dummies and a gun. Jamy walks towards the gun and inspects it. ''A RDK-S 23 FBP Sniper Rifle. I invented this one, so it's not that hard to fire. Unless…'' Jamy aims at a dummy's head and fires. No bang, and no bullet appeared. ''That's what I thought. They are trying to test my weapon skills on modifying and repairing guns.'' Then Jamy starts taking the gun apart in a blazing speed, takes some parts from the table, reassemble the gun and pulls the trigger. And there it is. The bang and the bullet appears and the dummy blows up. Now he looks at the Gamemakers, including Areüs Greenleaf, the Head of them, and says: ''Show's over.'' And he walks out.

Jaylee walks into the Training Center and door shuts behind her. She sees nothing but training dummies, a bow and a sheet of arrows. She takes the bow and a arrow, loads the bow and fires. Upon impact, the arrow explodes. Jaylee, who scares from the impact, takes another arrow, and fires. Upon impact, the arrow catches fire. Jaylee takes the last arrow and looks around the side. She sees the letter GLP on it. Jaylee loads it, looks for a aim, finds it and fires straight into the pork that is stabled in the lookout for the Gamemakers. Surprisingly this arrow just penetrates the pork, but the Gamemakers are shocked. Jaylee lays down the bow and says: ''Thank you for observing, and show's over.'' And she leaves.

Jaylee returns at the Penthouse, as soon as she steps out of the elevator she gets a blow from Kailea. But when she walks further in, she gets congratulations from the others, except Jamy, who is not here. Jaylee asks Peeta: ''Where's Jamy?'' ''I haven't seen him come in yet. Last time I saw him he was going down to the Training Center.'' Then everyone hear the elevator door going open. They see Jamy coming in with some boxes. ''What? I couldn't survive with Cola anymore.'' He places the boxes on the table and start opening them with a small knife. Peeta is surprised by both Jamy's appearance and the knife he's holding. ''How did you get that knife?'' ''This one?'' Jamy holds the knife in his hand up. ''That one was in the kitchen drawer. Found two days ago, kept it ever since. Came handy now and then.'' Peeta rises his eyebrows. ''Sneaking out of the house to party down there, buying Cola and other things.'' He takes the Cola crates and walks towards his room, which is full of empty Cola bottles, empty Crisps bags and full Crisps bags. ''What? Heard there were gonna be some changes this year, so I thought this was the right opportunity to feed myself with some crisps. I drink water and eat roots too, so I'm still preparing for the Hunger Games.'' Peeta shakes his head. ''It doesn't matter. You missed the ratings. Jaylee got a solid 11, but you got a 16!''

''From your favorite announcer Caesar Flickermann, we are here at the Interviews of the 99th Hunger Games!'' Caesar Flickermann, a middle-aged man with blue hair and dressed in a suit matching his hair takes a seat on the stage smiling a lot. ''This year is special, because the boys are going first this year. Let's start with District 1: Jac Ling!'' A boy at the age of 18, with dark hair and dressed in a grey tuxedo walks onto the stage and the other follow after the bell has been ringed. Then Lesa, dressed in a blue Bikini walks onto the stage, with a lot of cheering from the male audience. Caesar begins asking after he rubs his head: ''Wow, Lesa. I didn't expect to see something like this from a sixteen year old girl, would you?'' The audience cheers. ''So what did your Stylist think when applying some dose 'Hot'?'' ''I guess he thought I had a perfect body for this. He actually told me he wanted to do this a couple of years ago. But the girls weren't that hot.'' Then a rerun of the two previous years rolls and the audience sees why: the first one is a girl with dark blond hair, but she is pretty fat. The second one is a girl who has black hair, but her face is full of spots, so it's hard to cover. ''And they didn't survive.'' Caesar starts laughing: ''They didn't indeed. Two years ago it was District 2 who won, and last year it was 11.'' ''Yeah, that's sadly the truth.'' Then Caesar turns from the crowd to Lesa. ''But what is your relation with District 12's Jamy?'' Everybody, both backstage and crowd, starts to get excited. ''He…he…he…I…I love him I guess. He is cool.'' Backstage, Jaylee starts to get jealous, but Jamy isn't paying attention at all. He is drinking Cola together with the Male Tributes from 1 and 2. But when Jaylee starts asking to keep it down, the group notices what Lesa said. Caesar says: ''We have cameras rolling on Jamy right now.'' Jamy sees himself, having swag with a Cola in his hand. Jamy says to the others: ''Well, that's something I cannot use, I guess.'' Then the bell rings and the other Tributes are moving forward until it's Jamy's turn. ''And now, our own District 12 Hardstyler: Jamy Legend!'' Music starts to roll, which didn't happen on the others, and Jamy, dressed in his basic clothing, but with a white stone hanging onto a necklace jumps on the stage:

_We don't give a fuck 'bout tomorrow!_

_We don't really care 'bout the day after!_

_All we care 'bout is tonight!_

_Tonight is the Last Night EVER!_

Of course does the audience cheer while the music starts to get aspects of Hardstyle. Jamy presses his ear and tells someone to lower the volume. Then he shouts: ''HOW YO ALL DOIN' CAPITOL? IT'S TIME YOU SHOULD KNOW MORE 'BOUT YO FAV!'' He takes a seat next to Caesar. Caesar starts: ''What an appearance from Jamy, people! Now you all know why he is my favorite.'' ''Ain't surprising right? I mean, come on! I'm the only one who adds some spice on this event. Am I right, Capitol?'' The audience cheers meaning yes to Jamy. Then Caesar asks: ''But, Jamy, how do you feel now Lesa officially said that she loves you?'' ''Well…I don't know. I've never been in love so I don't know how that feels. Think she might have a chance.'' ''But do you actually have a girl back in 12?'' Jamy pulls his hood over his head. ''I'm not from District 12.'' Everyone is shocked upon hearing. ''I'm actually not even from this year, it's been 99 years since my JSF got sucked into the abyss that brought me here. And it's actually 115 years after I was born.'' The more Jamy tells, the more the audience gets shocked and enthusiastic about Jamy. ''Where are you from, then?'', Caesar asks. ''I'm from Washington DC, and I grew up in The Netherlands.'' Caesar stands up to announce Jamy. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, Jamy Legend: The boy from Beyond!'' The audience cheers while Jamy waves and walks away. ''And now, the Princess of Fire, a warm applause for Jaylee Mellark!'' The audience applauses, while Jaylee, dressed in a Fire red dress, white string in her hair, a small crown on her head and black line drawing away from her eyes. She waves royally and takes the seat next to Caesar, while he starts asking: ''How did you take it what Lesa said?'' ''You mean, 'Are you jealous?' Indeed I am!'' She tells about how he accidentally walked into her room in the penthouse while she was about to take a shower, the night that they stood on the roof. ''…and I am in love with him ever since I first saw him in District 12. Otherwise he and another guy would've not been alive by now. I saved him indirectly.'' Then Caesar stands up and says: ''This, ladies and gentlemen, is true love.'' Jaylee reacts: ''Yes! No other girl can compete upon that.'' And she smiles into the camera while Caesar announces Jaylee.

Jaylee walks backstage and she sees that Jamy is talking with Jac from 1, Leroy from 2 and Lesa. Upon seeing she gets angry and runs towards Jamy to hit him in the face, but when she actually reaches him she hugs Jamy and starts crying. Then Jamy says: ''You shouldn't have hugged me.'' Jaylee asks why. ''Because Jac accidentally threw Cola on me. That's why we were laughing.'' Then Jaylee notices all the water and Cola on the floor. ''And after that we started a water fight! Man you should've seen it. But you were interviewed so you couldn't.'' Jaylee asks with a crying tone: ''So, you didn't saw my interview?'' Jamy shakes his head. ''Terrible boyfriend am I, right?'' Jac, Leroy and Lesa nods and laughs. ''Now would you excuse me. I'm gonna have a shower. Jac, Leroy and Lesa are going to party at the Capitol Local Bar. Their slogan is actually 'The bar with the most original name', which is a strange one. They should actually have the slogan 'The bar where Jamy Legend buys his drinks.' What do you think?'' But Jaylee has taken a seat as near as possible. Then Jamy turns towards Jac, Leroy and Lesa: ''Let's go mates. ON TO PARTY!'' And they leave towards the exit, when they are stopped by Peacekeepers. One asks them: ''Where are you going?'' Jamy answers: ''Onward to party of course. Oh you're pulling a gun upon me, mate?'' Jamy is about do something with his arm when their Mentors call them. Peeta says: ''You guys have to go on the stage. You're the last ones.'' Jamy puts a strange type of headset on his head, puts sunglasses over his normal glasses, stroke up the arms of his jacket and walks together with Jac, Leroy and Lesa on the stage. Caesar announces: ''For the first year in Hunger Games History, President Snow wants a picture of all the Tributes. So take a good pose and smile.'' Jac touches the front tip of his hair, the girl from his district, who is dressed in a costume that Jamy reminds of a Twerking Miley Cyrus smiles while holding a finger in front of her mouth, Leroy does the same as Jac, and the girl from his district, who is dressed in a wedding gown, does the same as the girl from 1. Everyone, except of Jamy, Jaylee and Lesa, does the same as the Tributes from 1. Lesa poses like she's about to rip her bikini top off her body, while smiling naughty. Jaylee, who is standing next to Jamy, wraps an arm around Jamy's arm and lets a small smile go. But Jamy is pressing his headphone. When he releases a Hardstyle tune waves over the Stage. Then Jamy yells: ''ON THREE WE ALL JUMP!'' The music starts to get energetic and Jamy starts counting. When the beat hits it's high Jamy yells: ''THREE!'' They all jump, as the picture is taken. The audience cheers while Jamy presses his headphone again. Then the music waves of and Caesar says: ''Wow, this was probably the best picture pose I've ever seen.'' Then Caesar tells them to leave, and Jamy says to Jac, Leroy and Lesa: ''Onward to shower and party!'' And they move out…


	11. Chapter 11 Bloodfest start

It's 1:00 am when the elevator moves up and stops at twelve. Jamy, full of Cola, silently moves towards his room. He opens the door, walks in, closes the door and sees Jaylee sleeping on his bed. She has swollen, red eyes and sleeps with a pillow tight towards her. As Jamy moves forward she wakes up and sits up looking at Jamy. Jamy asks: ''Why are you hugging a pillow, your eyes red and sleeping in my bed?'' ''I wanted something to hug, I cried and I missed you. I need a hug Jamy.'' Then Jamy walks toward Jaylee, sits on his bed and hugs her, while she hugs him back and starts crying. After a while Jaylee says: ''I don't want it!'' Jamy looks at Jaylee and asks: ''What?'' ''Dying or living without you.'' She hugs Jamy tighter. ''There is no need to.'' ''What?'' ''We can survive by staying alive until the last three and then threaten to kill each other and push the Gamemakers in an area where they have to let us win.'' ''Three?'' ''My plan includes Lesa as well. It's us three or only you.'' Jaylee is shocked by Jamy's words. ''Why? Why is Lesa so Important to you?'' ''She reminds me of someone.'' Jaylee looks at Jamy ''She reminds me of my previous Girlfriend.'' ''What? You had a girlfriend? What happened to her?'' ''She died by a Iran Bomber. You see, before I was teleported to the day of the Reaping, before that post-apocalyptic event, the world was at war. It was North and South America, England, Ireland, The Netherlands, Germany, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Switzerland, Austria, Italy, Spain, Morocco, Egypt, South Africa, Israel, Qatar, Romania, Poland, Japan, Australia, Indonesia and France against Russia, China, West and East Asia, excluding India, and the other African Countries. India was neutral and was hosting Houses for Refugees. JLP, my crew, was a military organization for the navy. We had the most modern weapons and vehicles, but JLP was also bringer of supplies, food, shelter, parties and legal street racing, which I participated also as the unbeatable Camaro Legend. I always used a White Chevrolet Camaro 2011 JLP Custom Design, with a Serpent-like 2. It also had a gold-paint custom under parts. When I wasn't inventing weapons, designing new aircrafts, playing videogames with my brothers, racing, partying or fighting in a war, I was working on perfecting my car. Another story, the war raged on for three years, and we heard that China was working on some sort of dead-reviving stuff. I was the first one to mention Zombies, because I remembered the Resident Evil games, which I played with Raiki, and movies, which I saw together with the entire crew. Raiki and I were sent to the north-west, where District 8 is, following that map over there.'' He points towards a map on the wall. ''Strangely how Panem turns out to be looking exactly like the United States of America. However, when we got sucked in the Cloud, which brought me to you, I saw something moving like a zombie, so my conclusion is that things like the Walking Dead, Left 4 Dead and Resident Evil actually happened after Raiki and I were sucked in. We could've stopped it, if we were there atm. But come closer, I have to tell you something.'' Jamy draws Jaylee's ear towards his mouth and whispers something. After he's done, Jaylee looks shocked at Jamy. ''It that…?'' Jamy nods. After a few minutes of staring Jamy then says: ''Let's get some sleep.'' Jamy lays down besides Jaylee and holds her hand.

It's 8:30 AM when Jamy and Jaylee are woken up by Kailea. After a small breakfast and talk with Peeta, they are moved down the elevator and they are separated from each other. Jamy gets lifted and established inside one of the hovercrafts on a landing platform. He tries to catch the sight of Jaylee and Lesa without success, and he feels a small sting in his arm. He looks at it and sees a big, bloody needle that just came out of his right arm. After a while the land and Jamy sees some sort of landing platform. Then he meets up with Linda. She leads him towards a room with a glass tube, which is called the Launching room. Jamy looks at Linda. She says: ''I've enjoyed being your stylist for this Hunger Games, Goodbye.'' She lets a tear go. Then right before the tube closes, Jamy says: ''But who says I don't win?'' The couple shuts and lifts Jamy up towards the light above him. But when he hits ground he almost collapses. The launching platforms are in a circular pattern, straight in the Pentagon. He looks around and sees Washington DC, his home, in ruins. He looks at the middle of the circle and sees bags with weapons near it at a horn-like structure. He scopes the area where the bags are and sees a bag with a Sniper Rifle, A Light Machine Gun and an Assault Rifle. Jamy sees a counter upon the Cornucopia, which is on 9. Jamy presses his ear and the Headphone from the Interviews appear. 5. 4. Jamy make a small punching like move with his arm and his hands transform into green with silver iron gloves. 2. 1. A bell rings and Jamy launches himself towards the Cornucopia, to be the first one to arrive. He takes two bags, the LGM, a black bow, and a sheet of arrows. By then he notices that some of the other tributes already have arrived. He sees both from 3, the girl from 6, and Jay Blacksmith, who is armed with a axe. Both take notice of each other. Jay charges forward in order to kill Jamy, but Jamy is quick and fires a small shower of bullets at Jay, which fall on the ground, bleeding. Then several bangs sound through the area. Then Jamy sees Jaylee running into the city, chased by four other tributes. Jamy runs for it and fires four bullets. Insta-kill. The four tributes are all dead by Jamy. Jaylee looks behind and sees Jamy taking the weapons and backpacks from the bodies. He takes notice of Jaylee: ''You don't have to be afraid, remember? Here, take the bow and arrows. I'm going to search for Lesa.'' Jamy walks towards Jaylee, hands over the bow, arrows and bag he took together with the bow, kisses her cheek and leaves, while he says: ''Don't follow. Try staying alive. Should be easy with the stuff in your bag. Open it at a safe place. Go to the highest building. Just walk the way you already went.'' And he is gone. Jaylee looks behind her and sees several high buildings. She walks towards the center and notices the highest, a building with a red GMC sign on front. She walks up the stairs, and she sees Lesa aiming right at her. Both are in a Mexican Standoff position. Jaylee says: ''We don't have to kill each other.'' ''True. Jamy told his plan. But You're in my way of taking his heart.'' ''Why? I was in love with him first.'' Then they hear stumbling on the stairs. Jaylee and Lesa take positions next to each other. They are about to shoot when Jamy walks up the stair. ''Well, hi too.'' He raises his arms, but both Jaylee and Lesa hug him. When the release him Lesa asks: ''How did you find us?'' Jamy raises his left wrist and they see Jamy's phone, wrapped around his arm. ''I turned my phone into a tracker. It shows where everyone is and how many is left.'' Then they hear stumbling upon the stairs and Jac Ling, the boy from District 1, stands eye to eye with the gang. Then Jamy walks towards Jac and gives him a low-five: ''Where have ya been, mate?'' ''Got chased by these motherfuckers from 5, 6, 8 and 9. Crapasses. Yo, Lesa, you can lower your gun.'' Lesa and Jaylee lower their weapons. Suddenly Jamy asks: ''Where's Leroy?'' Jac remains silent. After a few minutes, he says: ''He was killed by those fuckers that chased us.'' Jaylee and Lesa are staring at Jamy. Then Jaylee asks: ''Why are Jac and Leroy part of your plan?'' Jamy replies: ''You were in my plan because I've promised your father and mother to keep you alive, Lesa is here because she is a friend of me and that goes for Jac and Leroy as well.'' Then Jaylee asks: ''Why not Jay from 4.'' ''Because he is an evil person. He had bullied Lesa before they entered the Hunger Games. One night while I was getting Cola, she sat in the elevator. She cried and she told me she couldn't beat that one guy. It was before we knew each other by name. I promised her to kill him, and take his stuff as well. Jac was different. As the popular guy from his school, he was prepared, but his parents were also rich, since he was the mayor's son. All the friends he had wanted only his money. Then our paths crossed. Since I'm not a person who is out for money, we quickly became friends. Leroy reminded me of someone from one of my old high schools, since I had an urge of joining a lot of school and stay there four years. Only Jac, Leroy and I knew the whole plan.'' Jaylee feels betrayed by Jamy and Lesa looks at Jamy if he had said something disrespectful. Then Jac says, who is standing at the edge of the floor, which is half destroyed by seemingly bombardments: ''Incoming!'' ''Who?'' ''Those pricks from 5 and 6 are charging up the walls.'' Jamy looks at his phone. ''Harold Saw and Lilian Halo. Both lost the tributes of their District.'' Lesa starts panicking: ''We can't go from the stairs! We're trapped.'' Jaylee and Lesa are standing together with Jac near a pillar when Jamy says: ''Jump.'' Jaylee doesn't believe it. ''What?'' Jamy then yells, while Harold and Lilian storm the stairs. ''JUMP!'' Jac jumps together with Lesa, but Jaylee refuses. ''No, we are too high up.'' But Jamy pulls Jaylee with him. Then he yells at her: ''GET ON MY BACK!'' She does that, since she knows that listening to Jamy will keep her alive. When she sits, Jamy touches his boots and thrusters come out of the undersides of his boots. He grabs Lesa with his right arm and Jac with his left. They are two meters from the ground when Jamy pulls up and releases everyone from his body. He lands and turns around. The only who is calm, next to Jamy, is Jac. The girls are breathing fast and are holding their hands on their chest. Jamy then opens his backpack and grabs a revolver out of it. Jamy says to the others: ''Run! I'll keep your back!'' He puts the backpack on his back and gives his LMG to Jaylee. Jamy says to Jaylee: ''Follow Jac, I'll come after you in a bit.'' Then arrows start flying by and Jamy yells: ''GO!'' Jac, Lesa and Jaylee run for it and Jaylee sees Jamy getting hit in his shoulder, while he yells: ''COME GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS!'' He fires bullets, which let the bang go off several times, before he finally gets a headshot from the boy from 6, who Jaylee started to talk to back in the Training Center. While he falls down Jaylee screams no…


	12. Chapter 12 Memories

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jamy wakes up, and sees posters of Anime girls on his front. He looks around. He sees a grey TV with 3D glasses on it, a table full of papers covered by headphones, cables, his telephone, the Galaxy S1, his grey MP4 player, his black Silvercrest stereo wired to a black LEB 2050 Subwoofer, black boxes and light brown wooden box. On the Subwoofer is a layer of illegal CDs and a box of the Nerf Vortex Vigilon gun. On the right side of the room he sees a white small IKEA drawer, which looks like stairs. On it there are four Nerf guns: the Nerf N-strike Elite Stryfe, Nerf N-strike Elite Retaliator, Nerf N-strike Elite Rampage and the Nerf N-strike Elite Spectre Rev-5. On the next layer is a wooden bow with Lego made weapons: a sword, two different knifes, a small axe, a pickaxe, and a hammer, green snow gloves, four arrows, and a toy Masterball from Pokémon. On the last layer there is a white socks basket with four Nerf N-strike Elite clips: a six dart, a twelve dart, a eighteen dart and a 25 dart drum clip. There's also a green box with a lot of Nerf Elite darts and Vortex discs. There's also a blue barrel extension with two tactical rails, an orange front with a flip-up sight and a white stripe at top part of the sides, a sniper rifle-like stock, a silencer-like barrel extension, and a foldable stock. And on the night drawer next to it there are four Nerf guns: the Nerf N-strike Elite Jolt, Nerf N-strike Elite Firestrike, Nerf N-strike Elite Strongarm, and the Nerf Vortex Vigilon. On the layer where the Nerf N-strike Elite Stryfe, Nerf N-strike Elite Retaliator, Nerf N-strike Elite Rampage and the Nerf N-strike Elite Spectre Rev-5 lays there are three boxes stabled: the Nerf N-strike Elite Stryfe, Nerf N-strike Elite Retaliator, and the Nerf N-strike Elite Spectre Rev-5. Behind the white drawer there is a tall closet going to the roof. On the top there are swimming pants and winter hats. On the next layer there are the jeans and t-shirts. On the next one there are socks and boxer-shorts, and on lowest layer there are some old school books and a Star Wars toy Starfighter from Episode three. At the foot of the bed there is a laundry basket, and next to the tall closet there is a mirror and a metallic sink surrounded by empty tubes of toothpaste, Axe deodorant, glass cups and a pink plastic cup containing 7 different toothbrushes. Jamy stands up from his bed and walks towards the mirror. He looks in it and sees the 16 year old face of Jamy Koch, the author of his books. Jamy starts thinking: 'How did this happen? How did I return to Jamy?' Then a woman's voice starts asking: ''Jamy, waar blijf je?'' 'Shit, and I'm back at Triversum, Alkmaar.' ''Eh, ik kom eraan.'' He opens the door, but it's locked. Jamy notices the lock and turns it. He opens the door and shuts it behind it. He grabs his keys out of his pocket,('How did those keys get in my pocket?') and locks the door. Then a girl walks around the corner and says: ''Hi, Jamy. /spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Wat is er?'' ''Weet niet. Er is iets raar. Het ene moment ben ik in de Hunger Games en dan wordt ik wakker in me bed.'' /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then everything starts to get blurry and Jamy can't hear what the girl says. Then he opens his eyes and sees the sky and lays in dirt…/span/p 


	13. Chapter 13 Return

Jamy sits on the dirt and feels his head. No arrow, just a scar where the arrow was. ''It was a limbo.'' Jamy then hear screams and the first thought he has is Jaylee. He raises, grabs the empty Revolver, fills it with bullets and runs for it.

Caesar Flickermann can't be more enthusiastic than this: ''And Jamy keeps going! Even after he was officially assigned dead, he still goes! What a hero!'' Peeta, sitting in a room where he can overview the Games, is surprised by Jamy's going. Then a guy covered in black clothing walks towards Peeta and says: ''I like to sponsor Jamy.'' Peeta replies: ''And who might be sending it.'' The man takes off the black scarf wrapped around his face and shows his face. Peeta is surprised by the appearance of President Snow, but takes the money. ''What will I sent?'' ''five loafs of bread, three bottles of water, six cans of Energy Drink and a sword.''

Jamy looks around when four parachutes land in front of him. He opens them and sees the bread, water, Energy Drink and sword. There's also a scarf and sunglasses. And there's a note that says: Pull the scarf over your head and put it on your mouth, wear the sunglasses over your regular glasses, cut the 12s of your suit, pull the hood over your head, open your suit and put the revolver as a sidearm in it, do the stuff in your backpack, put the backpack on your back and place your sword in the holder between your back and the backpack. Jamy does all of it and says: ''I'm Gangster Ninja, and I'm gonna save Jaylee, Jac and Lesa.'' Then a yell comes from the left of Jamy. He presses his ear and says: ''Jiro, hack in the system and play 'Paul Elstak You're a hardcore hooligan Kasparov remix hardcore biblerige music edition'.'' He lowers his phone and a hardcore beat waves over the arena. Jamy starts running for it…


	14. Chapter 14 Gangster Ninja

''KEEP RUNNING!'' Jac, Lesa and Jaylee are all exhausted but still running for the horde of tributes who are following them. Jaylee is emotionally broken by Jamy's dead, which means she wants to die to be with him. But the others pull her through. ''Shit! We're trapped.'' They are stuck on a square where they can only leave through the street where they came from. Then the leader of the horde steps forward. Lesa is shocked: ''Jay?'' Jay looks with an evil look towards them and says: ''Indeed. Jamy thought he killed me but I survived. He took my stuff but he didn't count on a sponsor sending a healing device. That keeps me alive.'' Then the boy from 6 steps forward: ''Sir, what do we do with them?'' Jay turns around to show a device attached to his back and the back of his head, and says: ''Kill them all with a lot of pain. Make them die slowly.'' Then a swipe goes through the air and beheads the boy from 6. Jay yells: ''WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?'' Then a hooded, masked boy with cuts on his jacket, lands in front of Jac, Lesa and Jaylee. He raises from his knee and hand and says: ''The name is Gangster Ninja, and I've come to take revenge on all ya motherfuckers.'' ''Ha, let's see what you can. Joe, attack!'' The tall brown-haired boy from 7 charges at Gangster Ninja, but Gangster Ninja dodges by jumping high up and chops Joe's body in half. When Gangster Ninja comes on his feet, he says: ''Any last word?'' Then he puts the sword on his back and draws the revolver. He quick fires the whole horde down, but Jay stands up: ''Was that all you got? My healing device keeps me alive. You don't even show your face.'' Gangster Ninja replies: ''True. Allow me.'' He jerks the hood of his head, throws the sunglasses on the ground and pulls the scarf from his face. Jay is shocked when he sees the face of Jamy Legend smiling at him. ''You… You were dead. And you don't have a healing device.'' Jamy laughs: ''Someone like me has the ability to return from the dead. It can take a while though, depending on the damage done to kill me. The more damage, the shorter it takes. Until I've returned, I'll be in a limbo state of life, mostly a memory.'' Then Jamy runs towards the stunned Jay and beheads him and detach the healing device in one swing of his sword. Then hears Lesa saying behind him: ''Don't move, or you're dead.'' But Jamy turns around and Lesa, Jac and especially Jaylee are surprised by Jamy's appearance. Then Jaylee runs towards Jamy and hugs him a long time while crying. Jamy hugs her the whole time. When they release each other Jaylee says, while still crying: ''I've missed you! Let it be true.'' Jamy says: ''It's real.'' Then Lesa asks: ''How did you survive?'' Jamy looks at her: ''Being a descendant of a god. Half immortality is my survival. An arrow through my brain doesn't kill me. You need better weapons, like this revolver.'' Then Jamy sees someone throwing a spear. He aims quickly and fires a bullet, which hit the head of the girl. But she already threw the spear, which hit target. Jac lays on the ground with the 9.8 feet long spear through his chest. He says: ''Yo, bro. I'm going to be at a beautiful place where Leroy is. I know you want to heal me, but let me die.'' Lesa pulls at Jamy's arm and cries: ''Heal him! Please!'' Jamy shakes his head. ''I can only heal him if he wants it to.'' Jamy moves his hand around Jac and generates flowers. When there's no movement Jamy raises his arm and says to the girls: ''Stand back, if you don't want to die too.'' Jaylee and a crying Lesa back off while Jamy fires a small fireball that ignites Jac. Lesa leans her head on Jamy's shoulder while he says: ''His spirit will leave his body easily. It's a ritual back at JLP for those that don't want to return. The other one is making a statue out of their bodies.'' Jaylee starts crying lightly and leans on the other shoulder of Jamy, which continues his story: ''Sometimes when we had a rough battle where civilians died, there's a lot of smoke from the bodies, and a lot of statues from the heroes who died. Those who became statues return, the ones that burn not. I've been a statue many times, sometimes together with a lot of friends.'' Jaylee asks: ''How are they called?'' ''They have specific names. Some of them have names, or suits, from movies. Some of my friends came and left because of dead, some never returned because they traveled to different universes.'' ''What?'' ''At JLP we believed that everything that wasn't on Earth, such as several planets from movies, had their own universe. We are at the Earth universe. But we could travel to a universe we call the Star Wars universe. There are also universes which are connected with the Earth universe, such as the Cybertron universe. But there are universes that are called the Earth-like universes. For instance, the Nerf universe. It is Earth, but with Youth competing in battles for the best Nerfer on the planet, I've been there. Then there's also the linked Earth-like universe, such as the Halo. There are also the Zombie Earth-like universes. Zombies have their own universe, because they are dangerous towards humans. then you got the Multiverses. These are based on what the biological and non-biological matter exist from. Ours is the mix of everything.'' Jamy picks up a rock. ''I've been to a Multiverse where everything existed out of rocks.'' He throws the rock at a window. ''And one existing out of glass. Then you got the Omniverses. There are three Omniverses, the First, the Second and the Third. We are in the Second. Omniverses are based on timelines. For instance, what I just said is going to happen in the Third, but happened already in the First. And what I'm about to say could be happening right now in the First, but is not going to occur for a short time.'' Lesa asks: ''Short time?'' ''The time between the Omniverses is 2 to 7 seconds. And finally there's the Ultiverse, also known as the Center or the Home of The Oracle.'' Jaylee ask: ''Who's the Oracle?'' ''The Oracle is the controller of everything. Every idea she has turns out to happen. But she has to watch out because everything, and I mean everything, she thinks off, happens. Just like the death of Jac and Leroy. Did you two hear about 'Jinx'?'' Both the girls shake their head. ''Jinxing is for instance saying something mustn't happen and it happens. The explanation is that The Oracle hears it and thinks of it. But she can't control it.'' ''But where did this all came from?'' ''Long ago, my grandfather and best friend Indy Rüben just randomly appeared and created everything, including my father, Zeus. After then he was just exhausted of making things and took a deep rest. But not all the universes existed, for instance the Elder Scrolls universe didn't exist back then. But those universes existed while the big sleep. He gave The Oracle the task of controlling everything, to wake up in the uterus of his mother, and to be born in 1997, 116 years ago. I had the same faith a few months later, in 1998. But he was born naturally with his powers, I wasn't.'' Jaylee and Lesa are surprised. ''My name wasn't even Jamy Legend back then. I did exist though. When Indy and I met I was called Jamy Koch, a boy with the dream of becoming a writer. When my, or his, first book came out, I, Jamy Legend, got the chance and became one with Jamy. But I have a lot of relatives.'' Jaylee looks at Jamy. ''Their names are: Ialga Jamy Legend, me, Giratin Orb Legend, my brother, Kyo Saphhire Legend, my cousin and the actual first love of Giratin, Ray Green Legend, my favorite cousin and the brother of Kyo, Grodon Rubio Legend, brother of Kyo, Suic Crystalia Legend, cousin, Enteirion Erupt Legend, cousin, Gold Howo Legend and Lug Silver Legend, my cousins and twins, Mewia Origin Legend, my highly religious cousins, and Zoeiy Palk Legend, my sister and the black sheep of the family.'' ''Why is she the black sheep of the family?'' ''She's actually the only one who has done things of pure evil. She also is part of the Elite Six: Juno, King Loki the First, Vader, Zoeiy Savage the God and Jamy C. Jamy C is the most evil person I've ever seen.'' Jaylee and Lesa asks at the same time: ''why?'' ''His life started as a clone of me, just to irritate me, by Indy. But the experiment failed and C became the main antagonist of my life. Once just one, now billions of them roam the world. C1 cloned himself and C2 and following did the same, in order to get Jamy C alive.'' He looks at his phone. ''And there are 7 tributes still alive.'' A Bang sounds through the arena. ''And now there are 6 tributes left.'' Then the voice of Areüs Greenleaf sounds through the arena: ''Ladies and Gentlemen still alive. Congratulations on your survival. Only a group of three can survive the games, but there is a price. The group can only win if there's a couple of a District is involved. Good luck and may the odds be ever in…'' Then a voice sounds through the arena. ''YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!'' Then Jaylee raises and asks Jamy: ''Who is still alive next to us?'' ''Orange.'' ''Who?'' ''That voice was Orange. One of my brothers.'' ''But you said you only had Giratin as your brother.'' ''Natural brother. Raiki and Orange are sort of adopted by us. But JLP was destroyed. Back to the Cornucopia.''

''No surprise Jamy survived everything, not?'' Raiki, still tight to the chair answers: ''Jamy is a survivor and he'll kick your ass when he gets out.'' Snow shakes his head. ''He will not hurt me. Remember, he only kills evil people.'' They look at the TV…


	15. Chapter 15 Final Fights

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jamy, Jaylee and Lesa arrive at the Cornucopia. Jamy start climbing it and stands on it looking at the other side of the arena. Then he points. ''There!'' ''What?'' ''JLP HQ, my home, is there.'' He jumps off and walks the way he pointed. Jaylee and Lesa follow him and when they are at the other side of the Pentagon they see it too: a green building with a black sign saying 'JLP, we got everything you want.' ''Home, so close, yet so far.'' ''Why so far.'' ''There's a forcefield surrounding the arena.'' Then Jaylee asks again: ''Who's still alive?'' ''Us and Both from 8 and the girl from 6. They've formed a pack against us.'' Lesa then says: ''Let's finish this once and for all.'' ''Good idea, but we'll win.'' Jaylee, Jamy and Lesa turn around and the other three tributes are standing in front of them, wielding maces. Jamy pulls his sword, Jaylee aims her bow and Lesa aims her gun. Jamy and the boy from 8 yell at the same time: ''ATTACK!'' Jaylee fires an arrow and headshots the girl from 8, Lesa penetrates the body of the girl from six with bullets and Jamy beheads the boy from 8. Then Jamy says: ''We won!'' They three hug each other, but the war isn't over yet. The voice of Areüs Greenleaf waves through the arena: ''Ladies and Gentleman, due the lack of space we reverse the rule of a pack winning the Hunger Games. There could be only one victor, slaughter begins now.'' Jamy says: ''Motherfucker. Only one way solve this.'' Jamy opens his backpack while saying: ''Don't slaughter each other until I'm finished. Oh there it is.'' He grabs a stack of berries and gives one to Jaylee and one to Lesa. ''It's called Nightlock if I'm right. I heard about it in the Training Center. Highly poisonous. Swallow one and your dead before it reaches your stomach. On the count of the Three we swallow it. One, Two…'' Then the voice of Areüs Greenleaf yells through the arena: ''STOP! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present you the victors of the 99th Hunger Games: Lesa Lopez, Jaylee Mellark and Jamy Legend.'' Jamy, Lesa and Jaylee hug each other while they are reeled in a hovercraft…/span/p 


	16. Chapter 16 Victory Party

When they land in the Capitol, Drake, Kailea, Linda and Peeta, and the Mentor and Stylist of Lesa are waiting for them. Later they are getting ready for an interview on their victory.

From the Capitol we bring you Caesar Flickermann! Caesar walks up the stage and takes a seat. Then he speaks: ''Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's Hunger Games have been special. Not just the picture, but also Jamy, the Hardstyler from Washington DC, and for the first time in history of normal Hunger Games three victors. And they are here tonight. Give a warm applause for Lesa Lopez, Jamy Legend and Jaylee Mellark!'' Jaylee and Lesa walk up the stage and take two of the seats that are at the left of Caesar. Then Jamy jumps up the stage from the audience and says: ''Sorry, had to finish my Cola.'' The audience laughs, while Jamy takes the third seat. Jaylee wears a fire red dress with pink heels and white strings her hair. Her makeup exist out of pink lipstick and white lines drawing from her face. Lesa is dressed in a aqua blue dress with purple heels and black strings her hair. Her makeup exist out of purple lipstick and black lines drawing from her face. Jamy is clothed in his normal clothing. Caesar asks: ''Who is the brain behind your survival?'' Lesa says: ''Jamy was planning it from…'' ''…the moment we all arrived at our apartment building.'' Jamy finishes her. ''From that moment I've been thinking forward on survival tactics. Such as weapons and food. I also didn't eat much, so that's also an aspect.'' Caesar then asks: ''And where did you include Jaylee and Lesa?'' ''Jaylee was included from the beginning, Lesa from the first night. And there were two other ones.'' Jamy finishes. Caesar asks: ''Who?'' There is a moment of silence. ''Jac Ling and Leroy Harenga were included. Both killed by the 5 to 9 horde. And I took revenge.'' Then Caesar announces them and they are allowed to leave. But then Caesar announces something else: ''Ladies and Gentlemen, the winning Tributes are invited to the Annual Hunger Games party hosted by President Snow, at 11 PM! So you can interact with them personally.'' The audience cheers while Jaylee and Lesa are looking at Jamy, who is eating marshmallows. When he notices the look of the girls, he asks, with a stuffed mouth: ''What? Never saw someone eat marshmallows before?'' Jaylee then asks: ''We are going to the party, but who is your partner?'' Jamy, surprised, says, now with an empty mouth: ''Parties I know don't have a restriction of a partner. They have the restriction: 'Party hard and get drunk', so that's not a partner thing.'' Lesa asks: ''But who should you pick?'' ''None of you. The parties I know with partner-theme are just picking random girls and let them Twerk for ya.'' Jaylee starts crying. Jamy then says: ''Oh come on! Don't freakin' cry each time I say something that you don't like. I might not even go to the party.'' Then a voice from behind says: ''That's sad. I would've loved having you at my party.'' Jamy turns around and looks in the dark brown eyes of President Snow. ''There will be a lot of Cola, Hardstyle, Dubstep, Dance and bitches. And if you want you can be the DJ.'' Jamy clears up: ''No dancing with girls, but dance behind the table. Precisely what I'm made for. See ya at 11, Snow.'' ''See ya then.'' And Snow walks away. Peeta then says: ''President Snow likes you Jamy. You should make use of that.'' Lesa then asks: ''So, we're out? We're going.'' Everybody nods.

It's 10:56 PM when they arrive at Snow's Mansion. Peeta says: ''We're here, without Jamy of course.'' Jaylee says: ''That doesn't surprise us.'' Peeta wears a red Tuxedo and red shoes, Kailea wears a yellow dress and golden heels, Jaylee her casual red Dress with pink heels, Lesa her casual blue Dress with purple heels, and Lesa's Mentor Loise Anarch wear the same as Lesa. They are the last to arrive. They walk inside and the door shuts. No lights. Then everyone hear a piano coming up and a female voice sings while the song gets energy:

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

_There's no regretting anymore._

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

_Lights are switched on behind a shadow, while the music continues_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

Everywhere in the room different-colored lights starts moving wildly, and the shadow now has color: a tall boy with a black jacket, black jeans, sneakers, sunglasses and the hood of his jacket over his head

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive_

_Alive!_

_The music calms down a bit_

_Meet me under shining lights,_

_I've been waiting right here all my life_

_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

The music starts to get energy again and the boy waves his hands up, meaning that everybody has to jump

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive_

_Alive!_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive_

_Alive!_

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive_

_Alive! Feel alive!_

The music pauses and the boy says: ''Yo Capitol, welcome to the party hosted by President Gary Oakley Snow and JLP. I'm DJ JLP and your DJ today. Previous was Krewella – Alive, next up: Noisecontrollers – Revolution is here. Dance on and Party hard!'' He starts the music again and everybody starts dancing and jumping. He walks away from the DJ stand and walks toward a bar, gets four bottles of Cola, walks back and open a Bottle. When the music is almost done, DJ JLP says: ''Next up: Parov Stelar – Booty Swing. Get ready for some old-school dancing!'' The guests hear a old-school themed piano and a girl singing, but after a couple of seconds a beat turns up and gets the party turned up. Lesa walks towards the bar and Jaylee follows her. Lesa orders a Cola and Jaylee orders the same. Then a boy, who is obviously from the Capitol, walks towards Jaylee and asks: ''Shall we dance?'' ''No, sorry. A friend told me once that these type of party is made for single dancers.'' He asks the same to Lesa, who agrees to dance. They walk upon the dance floor when DJ JLP turns up a slow, romantic tune. Then he walks outside and some who are near the door hear a Hardstyle tune. After a while he walks back in, orders another bottle of Cola, walks back to the stand and says: ''Well, hope you enjoyed your romantic dance, but I want to go through the night with an at least 20 percent intact brain, so next up: DJ Paul Elstak – Rainbow in the sky. Enjoy this.'' Everyone start hearing a female voice singing and a techno beat with it. Then the beat starts getting energy and a beat close to Hardstyle comes up. DJ JLP dances behind the stand. When the song ends, DJ JLP says: ''Next up: me rapping Smosh's Ultimate Assassins Creed 3 song. Get ready. And I need someone in the audience to help me out with a part.'' ''I'll do it.'' President Snow walks up the stage and DJ JLP hands him over the Mic. Then he touches the Laptop on the stand and starts rapping:

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count, don't get in my way_

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

_Freedom fightin' machine, big-ass hatchet in hand_

_Why'd you have to kill my bros? I'm-a slash your face, man_

_I'm a very skilled assassin killin' dudes in ones and twos_

_Blood flowin' like a river, need a box of tissues_

_When I'm huntin', I be stuntin', you can never find me_

_In the bushes, in the hay stacks, in your mother's laundry_

_Watch me comin', free runnin', up the walls like a boss_

_What you lookin' at, bitch? Taste my tomahawk chop!_

_JLP looks at the audience_

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count, don't get in my way_

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count, don't get in my way_

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

_From Boston to NY, always up to no good_

_Don't know how I can see out this big-ass hood_

_Walkin' through the crowds touchin' you on the back_

_Using my hidden blade for a secret attack_

_Jumpin' off of giant buildings like I was a super man_

_Use your momma as a meat shield every time that I can_

_Take a break from the war to hunt for some meat_

_What? A man's gotta eat..._

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count, don't get in my way_

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count, don't get in my way_

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

Then President Snow lift his Mic and raps with a raw voice

Up first in the verse feel the clack of wooden teeth

_Bread and butter, lift the covers and you'll find the fuckin' heat_

_Revolution I lead, with the world I got beef_

_I dig my wigs powdered, wear boxers- I don't wear briefs_

_You can't step up to me and my gang_

_Horse and carriage, drive bys, bullet in the chamb'_

_Ridin' over your clique like the Delaware, son_

_I'll get my face on that dollar before this shit's done_

JLP lifts his mic

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many to count, don't get in my way_

_I shoot those mofos in the throat with my bow_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

The audience cheers while JLP says: ''Thanks, and thank you President Snow for you time. Next up: DJ Paul Elstak - You're a hardcore hooligan Kasparov remix hardcore biblerige music edition. More Hardcore, more swag in the party. Also, at the end of the Party, I'll reveal my true self.''

After a couple of hours, President Snow walks up on the stage and grabs a Mic: ''Ladies and Gentlemen, sadly it's 3 AM, so the party ends. Thanks DJ JLP for playing the music and see ya next time.'' DJ JLP packs his stuff, waves and walks towards a door with a sign saying outside. Jaylee searches for Lesa, Peeta, Loise and Kailea. Lesa is still dancing with that boy from the Capitol and Peeta, Loise and Kailea are chilling with some old victors from early Hunger Games. They gather, after Lesa has to be pulled away from the boy, and leave the mansion, with a lot of flashing cameras. When they are at the building where they slept for the Hunger Games, they're guided to the Train Station to head back to their Districts. But there's no train leaving to District 4. One of the Peacekeepers says: ''Since District 12 has the most victors, Lesa Lopez is moved to District 12.'' Lesa is shocked and happy. Then they hear something coming out of the train. When they move in, they see Jamy, dressed in his casual clothing, sleeping on a chair. In front of him, there are 15 empty cans of Amstel Bier. Lesa walks towards Jamy and tries waking him. But all she get out of him is: ''Wah? Couldn't u see imma slepping? I'm drunk.'' Then Lesa does something Jaylee gets really angry about: Lesa kisses Jamy on the mouth. Jamy jumps up his feet, yelling: ''KAMIKAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Then Jamy looks around, scratches his head and says: ''How the fuck did I end up here? Must've been too much Dutch beer instead of Cola. Oh hey guys, whatup? Y u angry Jaylee?'' Jaylee only replies with a sound. But Loise says: ''Lesa kissed you on the mouth.'' Then Jamy starts coughing and makes puking sounds: ''What? Why on freakin' Earth was that needed? I already told her I didn't love her, did I?'' Lesa shakes her head while tears starts flowing of her cheek. Jamy says: ''What is going on with all this crying all the time? I signed up for Hardcore Fighting, not Dramatic Crying. If someone is searching me, I'll be in my room. Better said: call me for dinner.'' Jamy leaves the coupé and closes the door of his Compartment.

It's almost Dinnertime when Lesa says: ''At this time we'd be at home already.'' Jaylee nods and says: ''Who is going to call Jamy for dinner?'' Lesa says: ''I will. He broke my heart and only he can repair it.'' She walks towards Jamy's Compartment and opens the door. She sees Jamy, who is sleeping against the wall with a laptop on his lap. On his head he wears a black headphone with a microphone at the left of his mouth. Lesa walks towards Jamy and looks on the screen. She sees a menu interface with behind it a 3D world made of blocks. Lesa then looks at Jamy and kisses him, while Jamy wakes up and says: ''Yo, still not giving up, are you?'' Lesa jumps away from him. Jamy laughs and says: ''You couldn't resist it, eh? Seeing poor defenseless Jamy sleeping after a couple of hours playing Minecraft.'' Lesa, half crying, asks: ''That's what was on the Laptop?'' ''Why? Do you think I watch porn, or something? No. I don't watch porn, because it's too overrated. I'm a gamer, not a fapper. I play games, while just talking stupid shit. And then I upload it to YouTube, or at least I used to.'' Lesa sits down next to Jamy and throws her arm around him. Jamy continuous: ''Now that I'm in this timeline, YouTube doesn't exist anymore, because everything was destroyed by the Zombies, and the Resistance of The Districts. Nothing is left of what I know, or what I'm used to.'' Lesa starts to hug him gently. Jamy still continuous: ''Probably JLP is dead too. My crew, my machines, my friends. All gone. All I got left are the memories, pictures and videos.'' Lesa says: ''Maybe there's be a way to reverse this?'' ''There is, but that goes at the cost of my friends here, in this age. You, Jaylee, Peeta, Kailea, everyone.'' Then there's a knock on the door, and Lesa quickly releases him, and Jaylee walks in: ''Hey, Peeta is asking when you guys are coming.'' Then Jaylee starts getting a little bit jealous: ''What were you guys doing?'' Jamy says: ''Is dinner ready?'' Jaylee nods. ''Then I'm coming. Rise up Lesa.'' Jamy stands up and lifts Lesa on her feet.

After dinner, Peeta says: ''You guys are the Triple 12, which means the victory tour is held by you three as District 12.'' Jamy says: ''Isn't that, what was it, uhm, thirty-six, right?'' Everybody laughs. Peeta says, half laughing: ''That's not what I meant. But being serious, you're called the Triple 12, because you are the three victors of the Hunger Games and you're official District 12 citizen. But in there, in the arena, I saw something glowing on your chest, Jamy.'' Jamy looks at his chest, and says: ''Oh that. That's just a small Reactor. Got an accident while testing new grenades and the shards are actually in my heart. The Reactor keeps them out, so I could survive shards penetrating my heart. Maybe that's the reason why I don't fall in love easily. But that wasn't the case with my mentor.'' Peeta looks shocked. ''Not you, Peeta. He's called Tony, and he calls himself an engineer. But he's far more than that. Like me, he owns his own company. But his shards were removed a while ago.'' Then a small part on Jamy's upper chest starts glowing in the shape of a lightning bolt. Jamy points at it. ''See? It acts like a magnet. If this is hit, it'll be over for me in no time. And that, my friends is the sadness of a Reactor.'' Peeta then says: ''Get some sleep, we'll be there shortly after your sleep.''

It's 7:35 AM when Kailea walks into Jamy's room. She's surprised by Jamy, who is awake and doing something on his Laptop, while wearing his black headphone with microphone. Jamy takes notice of Kailea, pulls the headphone from his head and says: ''Are we there? I've been awake for the whole freakin' night, playing Team Fortress 2. It actually looks like I can play with people from my age.'' Kailea says: ''We are not there yet, but I called you for breakfast. Peeta has to say something.'' Jamy lays his Laptop on his bed, stands up and walks together with Kailea towards the dining coupe. When they arrive, they see Peeta, Lesa and Jaylee sitting at the table with bread, milk and… ''BACONCROISSANTS!'' Jamy runs to the table and takes the seat between Jaylee and Lesa. He reaches out for a bowl with croissants, and starts eating. After he's done with his first one, he says: ''Man, I've missed these! Baconcroissants are the best. Especially because of the bacon.'' Jamy picks another one and eats it, while Jaylee asks: ''Peeta, what did you want to tell?'' Peeta responses: ''You have in about a month the Victory Tour, which means you have to look on your best then.'' Jamy says: ''Is that all?'' Peeta responses: ''Yep, that's all.'' Jamy then says: ''Fine. I can eat Baconcroissants in peace.''

After a while everyone is called and they gather at the exit of the train. Jaylee smells something and asks Jamy: ''What did you do?'' ''What?'' ''You smell strange. What did you do?'' ''Stole all the Baconcroissants and ate them on my compartment.'' He smiles. Then he almost fall on the ground because the train stops. The door opens and the entire crew gets an overflow with flashes from cameras. Jamy is the first one to step out. He walks towards the Justice Building, saying one sentence: ''To ya'll out there: Put Dispenser Here!'' And he enters the Justice Building…


	17. Chapter 17 Travels

The next day Jamy wakes up in his new room in his house located in Victors Village, a small village just outside District 12. These type of villages happen to exist in every District, and is supposed to be the household of the Victors. Jamy gets dressed and walks down towards the kitchen. He opens the small closet with the text 'bread' on it. He says: ''Empty. Guess I have to shop then.'' He closes the closet, grabs his jacket, and notices a small letter on the ground in front of his door. He walks towards the door and picks up the letter. He opens it and takes a paper out of it that says:

_Dear Mr. Legend,_

_Congratulations on winning the 99th Hunger Games,_

_This letter contains the keys of your house in District 12's Victors Village,_

_There are some rules that you need to follow:_

_1 You must have a Party once a week,_

_2 Soda is strictly allowed,_

_3 Alcohol is strictly allowed_

_4 Pets are allowed_

_5 Games are allowed_

_6 Don't give a fuck about your neighbors_

_7 Music is strictly allowed_

_8 weapons are strictly forbidden_

_9 You are allowed to marry one of your fellow victors, however he/she must be a different gender_

_10 Bestiality is forbidden_

_11 Porn is forbidden_

_12 You are allowed to paint your house_

_13 You are forbidden to hang up Nazi/Satanist posters and papers on your walls and doors inside and outside your house_

_14 Humor is a must, you have to laugh a lot_

_15 You are allowed to invite people from other districts/your district/ the Capitol_

_It's your house as long as you live. Everything in your house is your possession, Peacekeepers are not allowed to take ANYTHING from your house._

_Have fun staying here,_

_Gary Oakley Snow_

_President of Panem_

Jamy lays the letter on the dinner table and walks towards the door, with the keys in his pocket. As soon as he steps out, he inhales the fresh morning air and walks towards District 12. Then he sees someone walking. Jamy says: ''Yo, you know when the shops open?'' The boy turns around and then says: ''You!'' Jamy says: ''Yeah, me. When do the shops open?'' But the boy runs towards Jamy and hits Jamy on the side of the head. Jamy stumbles back while saying: ''What the fuck is wrong with ya? I just asked when the shops open.'' The boy says: ''You took Jaylee away from me.'' Jamy then says: ''Dude, she's still alive because of me. Ain't ya happy about that?'' The boy hits Jamy on the chest and yells: ''No, she's still alive because you love her. You are a hero in her eyes and I'm nothing more than a friend to her. You know how that feels? YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!?'' He kicks Jamy, who is on his stomach, in the face. Jamy's face bleeds but that doesn't stop Jamy from fighting back. Raising on his feet, he says: ''I do, but you know, I don't love her. The feeling you got is the same feeling that she's about to feel in a few weeks.'' Then Jamy punches him full in the face. ''But that doesn't stop me from hurting someone who thinks I stole his girlfriend.'' He spits in the boy's bleeding face. ''Fucker.'' And Jamy walks away.

Jamy opens his door and lays the stuff on the dinner table. Then the bell goes and Jamy answers it. Lesa, dressed in her underwear, asks: ''Hey, you got some honey. Got none.'' Jamy says: ''I'll look for you. Get in, it's pretty cold.'' Jamy walks towards the kitchen while Lesa takes a seat on Jamy's couch. Jamy then asks: ''Why are you dressed in your underwear?'' Lesa replies: ''Just came out of bed.'' She then looks at Jamy. ''What happened to you beautiful face?'' Jamy says, not looking at Lesa: ''Some fucker attacked me on the way to the shop. He claimed that 'I stole Jaylee away' from him. Some District 12 citizen are crazy.'' ''They are! Yesterday I was settling my stuff somewhere and some guy just random popped up by my window, and he just stared at me.'' Jamy says: ''Sleep awhile here. I got spare bedroom.'' ''Speaking of rooms, will you show me your room?'' Jamy nods, and they walk upstairs. All the door are closed, so Jamy opens the first one. Lesa sees a mess in technological stuff, such as wires, Games and Computers. ''Oh, this is my Computer room. Needed a room for the PC stuff I bought from a real small part of my money. Gaming Related of course.'' Jamy opens the next room and they see music instruments hanging on the wall. ''Music room. I also make music in spaces.'' Jamy opens the third room and they see Nerf Guns hanging on the walls, Lego all over the floor and several other toys. Jamy quickly closes the door. ''Uh, that was my 'Treasures from the Past' room. It's not that interesting though. Jamy then opens the last room, and Lesa says: ''This room is cool!'' The bedroom is painted black and Lime green, several posters saying: 'J.L.P. Crew' are hanging on the walls, and there is a pile of books on a desk, together with a mug with German text on it and pens in it, and a Acer Laptop. His bed looks like the flag of England, and the huge Radio installation must be capable of producing some decibels. On the wall at the end of his bed hangs a 3 inch TV. Jamy sits on his bed and says: ''Decorated all by myself. Should I let you hear a cover from the song 'I'm not here for your entertainment.'?'' Lesa nods. Jamy logs in on his Laptop and opens the folder with the name 'J.L.P. Crew Covers' in the Music folder, which also includes the folders 'Playlists', 'J.L.P. Crew Originals', 'J.L.P. Hardstyle Originals', 'J.L.P. Mixes', 'J.L.P. Clips(DJ and Crew)', 'Music', 'Music #2', 'JLP Swagmix #1' and 'J.L.P. Dance'. In the folder is a list of MP3 files and Jamy clicks on a file called 'J.L.P. Crew – I'm not here for your entertainment(cover)'. Then he turns the volume of his speakers, which are attached to his Laptop, high and Lesa hears drums playing, followed by a electric guitar and a girl sings. Jamy explains: ''The drums are Raiki, the electric guitar is me and the girl singing is Catherine. Then you got Orange, who sings, and Giratin, doing the Bass guitar and sometimes a Keyboard.'' At a point in the music another voice sings. ''And that is my cousin Kyo, she is a background singer. You like seeing the clip?'' Lesa agrees and Jamy closes the song, and opens the file called 'J.L.P. Crew – I'm not here for your entertainment(Clip)'. Lesa sees a dark podium. Light flashes on the drums and a boy with Brown-Red hair, dark-brown shirt and a black pants starts drums the beat of the song she just heard. Another light flashes on and she sees Jamy, in his casual clothing and a glove without tips on his right hand. He plays the guitar while the last light flashes on the front of the podium and a girl with the same hair color as Jaylee, and a red dress starts the singing. After a while a girl with light-brown hair and a blue dress starts the echoing. The clip closes himself after it's finished. Jamy asks: ''And? Did you like it?'' ''Yes! It's amazing what you've done in the music industry.'' ''You ain't telling Jaylee, you hear me?'' Lesa nods.

Jaylee and Lesa are at Jamy's front door. Jaylee keeps banging on the door, with an enormous anger. Lesa says: ''Stop it! You're breaking his door!'' ''I don't fucking care!'' Jaylee shouts Jamy's name a few time. Then Lesa says: ''Jamy has a spare key in his flowerpot.'' Jaylee picks the key from the pot and opens the door. They step in the hallway and Lesa closes the door. On the fridge hangs a note from Jamy, saying:

_Hi guys,_

_If you read this, I'm probably already far away._

_I'm returning to the arena by my own. I already know the route._

_I left yesterday after the lunch. Sorry Lesa, I had promised you a diner._

_I took some of the Chicken in the fridge, that was given by your mother Jaylee. There's still some left._

_Depending on calculations, I figured out that at the time you read this part I'm halfway there, at 3 PM._

_If I don't return in seven weeks, I'll probably be dead._

_I knew what I saw in the arena._

_Kisses to both Jaylee and Lesa, my two girls._

_Bye,_

_Jamy._

_P.S. I would've never have chosen one of you, you deserve much better that me._

''This fucking wind ain't stopping me.'' Jamy walks in a street of the ruins of houses. ''This was near the Mac Donald's back in the day.'' Everywhere Jamy looks there are ruins of houses and parts of highways. Jamy crosses a fallen pole with a yellow M on it. ''See? I was right. These are the outskirts of DC. Guess South-East Washington DC. There it is.'' In the distance, Jamy sees the Pentagon ruins rising from the horizon. He steps inside the building and finally sees the ravage. ''This place was once a great base. Now it's just a pile of trash. Jamy walks out and then sees the JLP building. But Jamy doesn't walk towards it. A small wooden shed closer by is Jamy's destination. From the inside it looks like a normal shed, except from a button on the right wall. Jamy presses it and a shaft opens in the middle. Jamy enters it…


	18. Chapter 18 The Return of JLP

The darkness and silence that Jamy enters is suddenly disturbed by Male voice: ''Name please.'' ''It's alright Jiro, it's me.'' ''Welcome back sir. You finally made it back.'' ''Lights on.'' The lights flashes on and Jamy steps into the giant hangar of JLP: F22's are the most common. A big ship, which is thin and has the shape of a sword is under a glass layer at the bottom of the hangar. Reaper drones are stalled on the walls. Nukes are stalled in the walls and somewhere at the left of the hangar there are cars stalled next to each other. ''Jiro, where's everyone?'' ''Everyone was frozen in, except for three persons.'' ''Raiki, me and Giratin.'' ''How'd you know sir?'' I've seen Giratin multiple times.'' Jamy enters a hallway, while he asks: ''Which freezer are they in?'' ''H2.6 sir.'' Jamy steps into the room saying the exact and everywhere he looks he sees his entire crew just frozen off. ''Jiro.'' ''Yes sir?'' ''Initiate Program Freeze 2.4. Thaw them out.'' The first who thaws out is Orange, a bald, blue eyed guy wearing a jumpsuit. He says: ''Jamy! You're back?'' ''Actually it's the future now.'' ''Giratin is…'' ''I know. Jiro?'' ''Yes sir.'' ''The world must know this: JLP has returned.'' They all step in the hangar and yell JLP…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
